hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Asshai de la Sombra/@comment-28390597-20160722200223
No encontré un lugar más apropiado de colgar esto en todo el foro XD Bueno, al grano, GRRM hace cerca de 2 años apareció en el show de John Oliver (el video lo pueden ver aquí ), en esa pequeña "entrevista" dice que acaba de matar a 3 de los personajes favoritos del host, cuando le piden pistas solo se encoge de hombros. Mientras está hablando con el host (vía skype o algo parecido), George está al frente de su pantalla. Ahora, un usuario de Reddit ha hecho algunos ajustes a la imagen del monitor, y de ella se puede extraer el siguiente texto (que parece ser parte de un capítulo de Asha), y en el que se pueden encontrar un par de datos interesantes daughter of the Lord Reaper of Pyke. __ __ ___ ____ __ ___ ____ ____ __, Asha thought, as she took a _ ___ ____ of/at? the land. The leader of the enemy wore silvered plate and mail, inlaid with detail? of lapis lazuli. The crest of his helmet/warhelm? was tall?, fashioned in the shape of the Twin Towers of House Frey. Before him rode three banner bearers. One bore the stag and lion standard of King Tommen, another the Twin Towers of House Frey. The third brandished a bloody head impaled upon the point of a tall spear. An old man’s head it was, white-bearded and one eyed. The spear was ________ with a pale wood, almost white. ___ ___ along its upper shaft had ________ dark and red. Crowfood Umber, Asha knew. The old northman had fought to his death, it seemed. Perhaps the foe? had thought the sight of the severed head would take? the heart of the… They rushed together like? ___ _____ _____ _______ _____ Traduciéndolo, tenemos: hija del Señor Segador de Pyke. __ __ ___ ____ __ ___ ____ ____ __, Asha pensó, mientras recogía un _ ___ ____ de/en? la tierra. El líder enemigo portaba armadura plateada y cota de malla, con detalles? de lapislázuli incrustados. La cresta de su casco/ era alta?, modelada en la forma de las Torres Gemelas de la Casa Frey. Ante él cabalgaban tres portaestandartes. Uno portaba el ciervo y el león oficial del Rey Tommen, otro las Torres Gemelas de la Casa Frey. El tercero llevaba una cabeza sangrante empalada sobre la punta de una larga lanza. Una cabeza de hombre viejo esta era, de barba blanca y un solo ojo. La lanza estaba ________ con una madera pálida, casi blanca. ___ ___ a lo largo de su parte superior tenía ________ oscuras y rojas. Crowfood Umber, Asha estaba segura. El viejo norteño había peleado hasta su muerte, al parecer. Quizás el enemigo? pensó que la imagen de la cabeza cortada tomaría? el corazón de el…* Se apresuraron al mismo tiempo como? ___ _____ _____ _______ _____ *Esto en inglés da la idea de que al ver la cabeza la moral disminuiría, traté de traducir esa última parte como palabras separadas en vez de ideas completas. Al parecer esta es una escena en la que ambos bandos van a parlamentar; empieza como la parte final de una enumeración (quizá algo como "...de un lado estaban el rey Stannis Baratheon, su segundo general y yo, Asha Greyjoy, hija del señor de Pyke...") y luego presentan al bando de los Frey que llevan la cabeza de Mors Umber para mostrar superioridad y mermar el ánimo del enemigo. Y bueno, pues eso.